


Let's Take a Trip

by inyourbrain



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Sex, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Grumpy!Jamie, I'm not sure the other knows, Make up sex, NotHavingIt!Dani, Road Trips, Shameless Smut, Someone's a CLEAR Top, smol angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inyourbrain/pseuds/inyourbrain
Summary: Dani wants to take a trip to an American Landmark. Jamie just wants to take Dani.Standard road trip, travel argument, make up sex ensues.Canon compliant shameless, mildly plot-less, car smut.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 31
Kudos: 242





	Let's Take a Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClomWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClomWrites/gifts).



> FILTH prompt from ClomWrites.
> 
> Car sex was requested, car sex you shall have. Enjoy your bad self.

_Why do bad things happen to good people?_

It was one of those thoughts that plagued her brain throughout her life. A fall-back thought she reverted to frequently. Deep rooted and unshakable. Had been there since childhood, since she’d first heard it.

It had been uttered in jest, she remembered, a silly boy scraping his knee, wailing to the Gods. A chorus of laughter had followed his proclamation.

Jamie hadn’t laughed. Not only was Robbie Monroe absolutely, unequivocally, _not_ funny, and a git, but the phrase had burrowed deep into her mind. Clung on and expanded its remit.

It would remain there, and be recalled like an old friend each and every time something bad would happen.

She knew only this when she had learned it: Robbie Monroe was a bad person, in that very black and white way children could attribute to people. He tripped her up, he pushed her, he called her names. So bad things happened to bad people. Obviously.

She asked herself, when any such travesty happened to her, was this because she was a _bad_ person. Much in the same way that she would ask herself when positive things happened if she was a _good_ person.

When her mother had left, when she’d burned herself, when foster care happened – each one at the time being the _worst_ thing that had ever happened to her, each compounding with the many other worst things in her life to a crescendo that had resulted in her imprisonment – she had asked herself, do bad things actually happen to bad people? Is that what she was?

She had known the answer then. She definitely wasn’ta _good_ person, not by any stretch of the imagination. Her record was evidence of that. She had done bad things, wrong things. She had hurt and been hurt. She deserved what she got.

But also, good things happened. Good things – offset of course by the utter disbelief if could be happening to her – like falling in love with a beautiful woman, finally opening a flower shop, moving to the snow. This begged the opposite question. Was she a good person now?

And she knew, deep down, that karma really made as much difference as a drop in the ocean. Good or bad, right or wrong. People were just people, and no one was ever wholly good or bad, right or wrong. Everyone in the world was just finding a way of dealing with their own pain. There were people who did that by inflicting it and others by soothing it.

Equally for these people, shit just happened.

It didn’t stop her from wondering though, in the way a compulsive thought digs its claws in and lets up not at all.

_Was she just a bad fucking person._

* * *

“Oh my God!” Dani gushes.

She pushes the magazine in front of Jamie on the counter, where she had been snipping stems. One of the ends rolled over the glossy picture she has some trouble putting together at first, and Jamie raises an eyebrow, looking up to meet her girlfriend’s bright eyes.

Dani cocks her head, searching, and Jamie feels it then. That feeling that kicks her in the stomach, the one that says _okay, you don’t understand but it’s time to get on board cause her smile is about to drop._

“Oh my God,” she murmurs, theatrically taking in the page, and sneaking a sly look at Dani.

Narrowed eyes and pinched lips meet her gaze. Suspicion.

“What do you think?” Dani asks her.

Not fucking much about this one, if she’s honest. But she loves every moment, every day and every next day she gets to spend with this woman. She had been on a mission over the past months to take in as much of the world as she could, and Jamie was overjoyed to be included in those plans. Honoured that her company was still wanted and needed and enjoyed.

She would hang onto it for as long as she could.

She takes a deep breath in, and holds it, placing her flowers down on a strip cloth to catch the drips. Wiping her hands, she focuses, pulling her brows together to look at the magazine, and leaning on each side of its page. “It looks cool Dani,” she tells her after a moment of pretending to study the image.

“You hate it.”

Jamie splutters, “I do not!”

“C’mon, you honestly don’t think that could be fun!”

“Wh- ‘Course I do!”

“It looks pretty awesome.”

“It does,” Jamie replies, more solemn now, urging belief.

She doesn’t mention that having seen it already in the magazine is _probably_ good enough. There’s unlikely to be much more to this one. But the glimmer of hope her love still holds in her eyes is enough to dissuade her from a single protest.

If she could bottle it up and store it for a rainy day to come it would certainly take a load off her chest.

“Book the tickets.” She smiles at Dani reassuringly, and delights as her smile reaches the heavens and she bounces happily on the balls of her feet.

Jamie smirks, going back to her flowers, revelling in the simple delight her love brings.

* * *

“Oh no,” Dani mutters.

Jamie’s heart sinks. She’s heard enough of _oh no_ in her time to know nothing particularly easy is going to follow.

She forces the memories threatening to pull her mood asunder away and evaluates Dani quietly as she washes the breakfast dishes. Penance for never actually being able to cook it.

She’s staring at her as she slumps back against the doorway, eyebrows knit together at the paper in her hands.

Anxiety gnaws at her stomach, but she just stares, gives Dani a moment to figure it out before the question forces itself from her tongue. She focuses instead on the now. The Dani that she still has. The home they share. The shop they love.

Whatever is written on the piece of paper that has stolen the sun from Dani’s face can’t be bad enough to infect the rest of their life.

She clears her throat in what she hopes is a casual way and asks.

The answer is surprising, and not a small bit relieving. A superficial something. The wrong airport booked.

She smiles, a little in relief, a lot in a way she hopes Dani can draw from it and not look like her world is crumbling. “How far?”

“It’s six hours Jamie.”

“S’pose we’ll rent a car then, make a road trip out of it.”

She hates driving in America. The opposite side of the road, the opposite side of the _car,_ the bigger vehicles, the road rage. It brings the worst out in her. She can already feel the fatigue at the thought, but the small shimmer of tears in Dani’s eyes twisted horribly in her chest and that had to be combated. If a six-hour drive would do it then a six-hour drive would be had.

“Are you sure?” Dani’s voice, small and grateful, pulls her apart.

“’Course Dani. We’ll take it in turns.” She smiled gently at her, rounding the counter, catching her around the waist and planting a quick kiss on the side of her cheek.

She feels her slump against her, the tension seeping out with Jamie’s reassurance that they would indeed still be visiting perhaps the stupidest fucking landmark she had ever seen in her life, but the relief was palpable, and she drank it in.

The woman was a mysterious marvel. Her quirks were a new wonder to be discovered every day. Something new each time she thinks she has her figured out. She’d be happy to spend the rest of her life to uncovering her wonders. The small, the big, and the truly baffling.

Love like _this_ had never taken her so fully. Sure, she had loved before and been loved and experienced happiness to go with her sadness and worry, filled her loneliness with company, but this was something remarkably different.

Jamie had taken to cataloguing the perfect responses she could draw from her.

She knew now that if she tracked soil into the hall on her way to the shower, she’d get huffing and puffing.

She knew if she rattled around the kitchen dramatically that Dani would take over with a playful shooing.

She knew that not reacting very much to the American urge in Dani to consider every bump in the road an extinction event was the best way to dial her down.

She also knew that running her nose lightly across the soft skin of her jaw and dipping in to kiss the soft skin just below would get the shiver she desired, and the accompanying nip would get her the low breathy pant.

Dani pushes her away, eyes heavy with want and mouth caught in a fight between pursing and smiling. “We have to open.”

Jamie smirks and quirks a brow.

Dani blushes, walks backward toward the door.

Another one of her beguiling reactions, walking backwards when Jamie can tell she wants to walk forward.

“Later then,” she winks as the blonde pops through the door with a low chuckle.

She sighs after Dani leaves, going back to finish the dishes before needing to help open the shop.

Dani, resolutely, was _not_ a bad person. Enough bad things had happened to her. She would suck it up and drive long distance in America.

* * *

Jamie follows Dani, laden with bags, to the rental shop and waits outside while she collects the keys. She takes the brief opportunity of their separation to jam a cigarette into her mouth and light up.

Flying was not her favourite. This one had been much more pleasant than the transatlantic flight at a short two hours, but stressful enough all the same.

She relaxes into her habit and stretches her sore muscles. She’s trying to quit, but a holiday is a holiday, and the arse-crack of fucking dawn flight-time hadn’t helped her nerves on the plane.

She could have done with a few hours more sleep, and the thoroughly burnt out feeling that encompassed her right now would only pass with some rest.

Thankfully Dani had agreed to take the first shift driving, and acquiesced to her shy hints of a nap in the car.

She had seemed, if Jamie was reading her correctly, _relieved_. It irked her some, she knew she wasn’t the easiest person to get along with first thing in the morning, before tea, running on fumes, but she had rather thought she’d hidden it a bit better than that.

She turns, puffing her last breath of smoke out and stubbing the end with her toe. Dani doesn’t meet her eyes on the way out, just smiles to the ground and walks over to pick a bag up.

“Alright?” Jamie asks.

Dani just smiles nervously and jiggles the keys.

There’s something she’s not getting, something making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She doesn’t know what it is but it’s there.

Dani opens the boot, and they load the bags in, and she continues to refuse to meet Jamie’s gaze.

“Did somethin’ happen, Poppins?” she asks, curious and cautious.

“Nope,” Dani replies, too high pitched to be believed.

Jamie shakes it off, puffing out a small breath and gets in the passenger side. She doesn’t have enough energy or patience for an investigation right now.

She rolls a jumper up and slides it between her head and the window, buckling up and listening as Dani adjusts the seat on the other side. Her eyes are closed just a touch longer than it would usually take for Dani to move off, and she frowns, allowing just another couple of moments before the hot poker of curiosity urges her brain to find out what is keeping her.

“What’s wr-”

Dani is looking, fearfully, between them.

Jamie frowns and follows her gaze and groans instantly. “Fuck,” she whispers.

_Manual._

“I’m sorry,” Dani groans. “I’m really sorry, it was the only one they had!”

“Should have booked!” she rubs her face in her hands.

Dani is silent for a moment too long, and Jamie realises too late just how biting her response must have been. She turns and looks, about to respond, but Dani is looking at her with fire and Jamie is cowed by the suddenness of her turn.

“Well, you could have booked it too,” she returns.

Jamie feels her eyebrows shoot to the sky and her mouth open, and worse, hot irritation spilling into her, “I did mean _we_ actually but that’s fine, Dani. You did say you would book but, no, clearly this is somehow my fault.”

“Yeah, I said I would book _the flights,_ Jamie. Not the whole trip! _You_ said it would be fine to get one after we landed!”

“Right, and just what was I supposed to say then? ‘It’s fucked. Won’t be fine actually, just hop into my time machine, shall I?’”

She can see the line of Dani’s jaw working as she bores holes into her, and she _knows_ she will regret all of this later but for the life of her cannot bring herself to deescalate the situation. Her irritation has turned to anger. Was a nap too much to ask for? Had her sins denied her even three hours of sleep?

Dani unbuckles her seat belt and stomps out of the car, Jamie follows suit, crossing at opposite ends to take the driver’s seat.

She buckles herself in aggressively, shifts to first and pulls out.

“Slow down, oh my God!”

“I am _literally_ going five miles an hour. We haven’t even left the car park yet!”

Her stomach is clenched in anger, and annoyance, and sadness and it seeps into her bones, making her stiff and sick. She drives until they hit the highway, a straight lick of tarmac to stare at for the next six hours.

_Great._

The car eats the road up, chewing scenery, and spitting it into her rear-view mirror. Emptiness is gobbled up by the wheels of the rental, barren landscape for miles flying past them, until the same smattering of trees appears before her eyes every few miles. 

And Jamie fumes.

It maybe wouldn’t have been so bad, just a misunderstanding that snowballed. But it wasn’t just a misunderstanding. It was a misunderstanding on top of an already shitty, tense, tired morning.

She would have been irritated to be driving tired, to be driving on the wrong side of the road, to be driving a strange car in a strange country, on roads she doesn’t know like the back of her hand regardless, but she would have gotten through that.

For it to also be on the back of an argument with Dani, Jesus fucking Christ that settled in her stomach about as well as poison.

It isn’t like she can’t see where Dani is coming from, yes there’d been pressure to book, yes they had each thought the other would be responsible for the car, and the room (which was thankfully remedied in advance – as if they needed _that_ nightmare), but to blow up at her like that? Equally hurtful as heart-breaking.

It takes two hours of highway, eyes growing tired from the sun cutting off the tarmac and initiating the beginning of a headache, for the sorrow to settle. The longing ache to put it behind her and not hang onto it curls around her, pulls her into it.

She’s desperate to give her hungry heart a fix.

A familiar heavy weight had settled in her chest at the time, emitting waves of anger into her body, but were now subsided and left only the painful weight of trouble between them.

Jamie shifts her eyes slyly over to Dani, looking sullenly out the window and feels a stab of guilt, but when she turns to say something, to break the ice, Dani viciously turns the radio on as if she had sensed her desire to put it to bed.

And maybe it’s irrational, nonsensical – Dani isn’t psychic, couldn’t have known that Jamie was about to sift through the dirt for her – but the _timing._ It seems cosmically impossible that this isn’t a war-horn, a charge of Dani’s cavalry into their battle.

Jamie, lightning quick, stuffs her white flag back into its pocket in her mind and listens, with growing frustration to the much too loud, much too _American_ music. It hits her in waves, driving into her brain with mounting intensity, each beat a hammer’s strike.

Her current situation, niggling headache and constant concentration, forces the radioactive weight in her chest began a furious reprisal of its angry waves, and she breathes slowly in through the nose and out through the mouth to dampen it.

She grinds her teeth, grips the steering wheel, and stares straight ahead.

She does her best to _not_ think about the gnawing hole in her chest, or how it is somehow co-existing in the worst way with the energetic pumping of anger.

They are battling and, which will win will determine the fate of Jamie’s little road trip holiday.

And _fuck_ if it’s not the hard to bear their destruction. To know that each of them are separately pulling on the best thing in her life – best thing to come around in a long time.

_Am I a bad person? Is that why this is happening?_

She lets them battle on, silently bearing it. Guilt and anger, a tumbling, clashing entity eating her up.

Until she hears it. And freezes.

It couldn’t be.

And a new feeling floods her, such overwhelming sadness, bolstering the guilty chasm in her chest until all of the anger of it is consumed, flames encompassed by poison.

Her right-hand twitches on the steering wheel, an unsure hiccup within her. But she hears it again and, in a flash, she’s switched the radio off.

Dani’s eyes, red rimmed and bloodshot, flash to hers briefly. She doesn’t dare to switch the radio on. Her game of hide and seek is up. And she sniffles again, the third time Jamie has heard it, and the third time it stretched the carnivorous cavity.

Dani turns sullenly back out the window.

Jamie pulls into the hard shoulder, half cut in the shade by a canopy of trees, and switches the engine off.

Dani continues to stare out the window, even as Jamie stares at the back of her head.

She knows she’s being watched, and not addressing it makes Jamie feel like not addressing it. But she’s pulled over now, and what is she supposed to say, just giving the engine a break?

No. She will be brave.

“Dani…” she broaches.

She thinks she hears what can only be described as a small scoff, but she isn’t sure, so she lets it go.

She clears her throat, partly to catch Dani’s attention, but definitely in part because knowing Dani is crying is causing a lump to inconsiderately constrict her voice.

“Dani…”

“Jamie, I don-”

“I’m sorry.”

Silence.

“You’re sorry.” Statement, not question. 

Jamie bites back a retort that would cast her directly in the role of _smaller person._ “Yes,” she replies, and softer, “I’m sorry Dani.” She wipes her brow with a hand, suddenly hot. “Don’t want to fight with you, jus’- I’m tired. Didn’ mean to snap.”

Dani eyes her out of the corner of her eye, “I’m sorry too.” She says it low and small, and it makes Jamie think that maybe she isn’t as sorry as Jamie is, but she stores that thought into the _unhelpful_ part of her brain.

She reaches across the console and grabs Dani’s hand, clammy from being balled up and likely wiping tears. Dani gives her a squeeze, meets her eye miserably. “If you didn’t want to come you didn’t-”

“I did!”

“have to. We could have chosen somewhere else-”

“’s not like that, Dani, I did want to come. Do!”

“I just thought it would be a fun, silly thing to do together. We’ve been so busy with the shop and moving.”

“Yeah.”

“I saw it and it looked like a little piece of us both, you know?”

“I get it, it is. Lookin’ forward to it, love. Really.”

“Really?”

“Really. ‘S just my grumpy face.”

Dani gives her hand another squeeze, the misery lightening in her eyes with a soft laugh, and it alleviates Jamie’s soul.

“You don’t have a grumpy face,” she sniffs, wiping the last of her tears.

Jamie cocks her head to the side, slipping her half grin over her lips. “Nah, not always.”

“Sometimes though,” Dani quickly adds with an insistent nod, a small smile slipping over her own mouth.

“Oh!” Jamie chuckles, “brave.”

Dani shrugs, “but true.”

A bit cutting, but okay. She just simpers softly to herself, refusing to speak.

A hand on her face turns her head, and she meets Dani’s eyes, soft and challenging.

Jamie smirks.

Things are not broken between them, thoughts and feelings aired but hurts and annoyances still present. It hangs between them, heavy and potent. Neither fully feeling wrong, neither fully feeling right. A battle of wills weaved into a rope tied around them, pulling tighter and tighter, and though their edges have been blunted and neither at risk of truly being upset in their disagreement, there is a surge in the air.

Adrenaline courses through Jamie’s body. As if she had been walking a cliff’s edge and pulled back before she could fall. Though the grateful energy no longer draws her to the descent, she feels the distinctive pull of the view.

Dani, she can tell, feels it too. The relieved glint in her eyes, sparking with danger.

And Jamie’s breath pulls harder than before, the air in the car suddenly becoming that bit heavier, wrought with a crackling electrified tension.

Dani moves first, she watches her eyes settle on her lips in the second before she launches herself toward Jamie. And not to be outdone, she meets her halfway.

The heat of the car, the frustration leaking from her bones, the hands in her hair, lips on her neck, pull of Dani on her shirt, has her pulse racing, blood pumping, heart singing in moments.

She meets Dani’s surprising ferocity stroke for stroke, attempting to pull her supple body over the console awkwardly, uncomfortably.

Dani, intent on not breaking their kiss, pulling the buttons of her shirt apart, shifts and kneels. She rakes her nails along Jamie’s ribs as soon as she pops them open, and Jamie’s inelegant _“fuck”_ is enough of a break for Dani to groan in frustration.

“I can’t-” she nudges the gear stick in disgust.

Jamie chuckles. “Out.”

“What?” Dani replies, but Jamie is already halfway out her own door and Dani is following suit before she can get an answer.

Jamie catches her around the waist, meeting her in front of the bonnet, and immediately her hands are in her hair, crashing their lips together in a melody of teeth and tongue and want and need.

Jamie, an animal of instinct usually kept under a careful wrap, insistently walks Dani back until her legs hit the bonnet. She swallows her low moans, tasting them, savouring them, collecting them. They settle in a low throb deep inside her and spur her on, determined for more.

When she bends, grips Dani’s thighs, and lifts her onto the bonnet. The resulting squeak resonates along her spine, and she can’t help her own groan in response. She leans in to nip, unrestrained, at her neck, tasting salt and vibrations.

Dani’s hand is tight in her hair, pulling her in and keeping her. The other scores roughly up her side, where it has slid into her shirt again. One makes it into her bra, and she lets out a ragged breath when Dani scrapes a thumb hard over her nipple.

What little façade of gentleness evaporates when she does it again, the golden light of the evening sun glinting mischievously in her eye, off her impish expression – eyebrow and mouth daring her with lopsided piques.

Jamie, meeting her challenge, slides her hands gracelessly up her thighs, hooking her pants and whipping them quickly down her legs. She catches Dani’s grasp with her own lips, pulls her forward and takes each fresh breathy moan in as her fingers meet slick warmth, and she sets her teasing to motion immediately.

Dani’s surprise is half the fun – it’s in how her hand evacuates Jamie’s shirt, meets the other behind her neck, needing to hold something. But the _groan_ – free and wild, head thrown back, neck exposed for Jamie’s nipping teeth, tumbling from her lips and telling Jamie of her pleasure as her hips buck – is the _most_ fun.

This is decidedly _un-_ Dani. The most _un-_ Dani sex they’ve ever had, she thinks. It’s been over a year, and they’ve been busy in that time, learning, exploring, giving and taking, finding home and fighting loss.

They’ve said “no” in bed fewer times than Jamie needs one hand for, but they’ve never done _this._ Never _outside._ Never so _exposed_.

And maybe it’s her imagination, maybe it’s because they’ve also never fucked in the middle of a fight, but the rolling hips, the wandering, scraping hands, the way she’s absolutely directing Jamie’s mouth on her throat, _taking_ what she wants rather than accepting what she’s given. She loves it. She fucking _loves_ it.

And Jamie is on fire for it. Heat racing to her skin, Dani’s ecstasy is coating her fingers, so surprisingly, delightfully, filthily _wet._ She slides them down and in, _hard_ , smirks against her skin at the soft gasp. Dani’s eyes are sharp as she drags Jamie’s face to meet her own by her curls.

She licks her lips, searching, as her hips meet Jamie’s pace, and finding how much Jamie absolutely cannot hide that doesn’t hate the rough hair pulling, not really at all.

And when she smirks her own, decidedly more delicate grin, wild heady power in her eyes, and _pushes,_ Jamie groans and falls directly between her legs, pulling them over her shoulders.

Their balance, the power they give and take – never quite so wilfully as today – is making Jamie’s head swim. Her senses are filled with Dani – taste, smell, touch. It wiggles into her soul, burrows deep into her body and it’s all she can think as she fucks and licks and tastes, eliciting rich groans and soft gasps.

There’s a franticness to Dani’s pleasure, a hard and fast no frills pulse running energy emitting from her into Jamie, one that hasn’t been there before. Jamie, in her fog, attributes this to much the same cause as her own reckless abandon.

The thrill of being caught.

They are doing this on an open, albeit for all intents and purposes abandoned, road. With Dani’s skirt in a crumpled mess, gathered up past her hips and Jamie on her knees, breathless and straining to keep up her pace. She ignores the muscle pains begging her to stop, focusing her attention instead on the sharp panting rolling from Dani faster and faster.

The sweet adrenaline pumping through her urges her harder. Each passing minute they go unnoticed totting up to more reasons not to give in to the fear, sweet additions to their game. Balancing on the edge of absolute scandalisation and unparalleled electrifying pleasure coursing through them.

Jamie has never seen Dani like this before, so wild and unrestrained, insistent and aggressive in her wants. In the times before, when she’s asked for something, it was almost _timid._ This is something quite different, something Jamie is at the absolute mercy of, something that licked hot and burned a deep throb within her.

Obscenities explode from Dani’s sweet mouth (“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck Jamie!”_ ) spurring her on to fuck harder, lick faster. She, in all senses, denies herself reprieve until Dani’s legs squeeze her head lightly and her breathing stops. And she withdraws, panting herself.

Dani allows her little recovery, grabbing her slick hand, wrist still aching, and heaving her up to lick into her mouth, tasting herself on Jamie’s tongue. She melts into it, breathless and wanting.

The inferno in her blood pounds between her legs as Dani’s noises vibrate into her mouth, and she guides Jamie into the back seat, the soft force of her unrelenting.

Her shorts are gone before her back hit the seat, Dani on top nipping spikes of electricity straight into her blood. She groans, and cants her hips, searching for anything that might relieve her of the terrible pressure building within her.

“Dani,” she moans, drawing her hands up to catch and force her hips downward.

Dani chuckles atop her, resisting. “Yes?”

“Fuck,” Jamie whispers, twisting under her, trying to jam a leg, a hip, a knee between them.

But Dani is straddling her. If she wanted to, she wouldn’t be able to even get her own hand down. “What is it, Jamie?”

She swallows hard, meeting Dani’s gaze. “Dani, please,” she says, and she doesn’t mean it to, but it comes out in a whine.

Dani bites a plump, swollen lip, and Jamie wishes it were her biting it instead. She’s enraptured by this woman. This beautiful perfect woman who is still surprising her, feeling her desires and hunting them down. This was a new one and _fuck_ if Jamie didn’t love it when she took control.

“Please what?” Her voice is low and grainy and Jamie wants to swallow it.

She bucks her hips, and Dani smiles.

“Please what, Jamie?”

“Fuck,” she whispers again and laughs softly, stuck and she knows it.

“Fuck?” Dani asks, leans back, and trails a hand up her thigh. “Is that it?”

Jamie’s mouth goes dry, she wiggles her legs open as much as she can, but Dani had pulled her car seat back earlier and the room is limited. “Fuck!” she groans, wanting and needing.

“Fuck what Jamie?” Dani murmurs, shifting slightly for a better angle.

Jamie props herself up on her elbows, meeting Dani’s blazing gaze fully. The fire in her eyes is leaping out, consuming Jamie and she can only say, breathily, “Fuck. Me. Dani.”

Dani’s answering smile is relief in itself, but the accompanying, “if you say so,” and her fingers _finally_ find home is a cold drink of water in the desert. She coaxes Jamie’s moans, pulls them from her soul, each twitch of her fingertips bringing her closer to oblivion.

Her hands clench in fits around Dani’s skirt, needing _anything_ to hold onto, and she falls back. Dani watches, she can feel the heat of her gaze blazing her skin as the unintelligible noises tumble from her tongue.

And all at once, Dani is inside her, and she regrets not having fucking moved the car seat earlier because it’s possibly the sweetest feeling she’s ever had, and she can tell Dani’s movements are encumbered by it.

But still, it’s good, it’s so _good,_ and the build is delicious as she rides Dani’s fingers.

Until Dani stills, and Jamie’s eyes meet her own, teeth grinding in frustration.

Eyes locked, Dani removes her fingers, trailing up and watching as Jamie’s eyes flutter and grinding down onto her when her own hips jerk upward at the contact.

And before it was _good_ but this is _better._ Her talented fingers and rocking hips, and filthy requests of, “come for me, Jamie,” has her back arching and legs trembling in moments, her climax ripping through her hard.

She’s sucking lungfuls of air in when Dani bends low, presses a soft kiss on her mouth, and stretches as best as she can atop her for Jamie to wrap her arms around her.

“Jesus,” she whispers.

She feels Dani nod against her. “Let’s fight every day.”

Jamie laughs.

Upon reflection, she might be a good person after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, they're going to Carhenge. For some reason I just couldn't get them there... Unsure why. 
> 
> Thoughts? Feelings? Suggestions?


End file.
